


Le pouvoir absolu

by Azurill01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Je suis désolé, Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, la fic que personne ne voulait, mais que j'ai quand même écrite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurill01/pseuds/Azurill01
Summary: C'est l'heure du dernier combat de Ladybug et Chat Noir contre Papillon. Mais même sans akuma, le Papillon trouve toujours un moyen de manipuler son adversaire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Première fois que je poste ici. Cette fic est aussi publiée, sous le même pseudo, sur ff.net  
> Pour cette fic, je pars du principe que Papillon est Gabriel Agreste et qu'il sait que Chat Noir est son fils (aka #gabrielknow2k16).
> 
> Beaucoup, beaucoup d'angoisse (je ne me savais pas capable d'écrire ce genre de truc, surtout sur un dessin animée aussi joyeux)
> 
> C'est la fic que personne ne demandait, mais que j'ai quand même écrite. C'est à lire à vos risques et périls.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

Ils y étaient parvenus, ils avaient enfin trouvé le repère du Papillon. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Ce serait leur dernier combat en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Le félin avait prit de l'avance sur la coccinelle, qui s'était arrêtée quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Le lieu était sombre et, avec sa vision nocturne, il avait beaucoup plus de facilité qu'elle à se déplacer dans les différentes pièces.

Elle avait eut beau crier après lui, il était partit devant. S'il pouvait commencer à mettre une déculotté à Papillon, pour qu'elle arrive juste pour finir le travail, cela leur serait un grand gain de temps.

Il finit par rentrer dans une pièce différente des autres. Un grand vitrail laissait rentrer la lumière de la lune, qui brillait haut dans le ciel en cette nuit.

Il est là. Debout, dos à lui.

Il ne se retourne même pas quand le super héros rentre dans la pièce.

Cette attitude nonchalante a le dont de faire bouillir Chat Noir.

\- Quels sont tes plans ? Depuis tout ce temps pourquoi n'as-tu pas abandonné ? Tu n'arriveras jamais à nous battre ! Feule-t-il entre ses dents.

Son adversaire se contente de relever le visage vers le ciel.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours espoir de la revoir.

Chat est essoufflé, il aimerait lui sauter dessus pour le réduire en bouillit, mais il prend son mal en patience et laisse sa curiosité avoir le dessus.

\- Revoir qui ?

Le Papillon prend une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

\- Ma femme. Finit-il par lui dire en se tournant vers le jeune garçon.

Maintenant qu'ils sont face à face, Adrien peut l'observer de plus près. Pendant un moment, il croit reconnaitre les traits de son visage.

\- Ta femme ? Souffle-t-il intrigué.

Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de son adversaire.

\- On raconte que celui qui se retrouvera en possession des deux Miraculous. La bague de destruction du Chat Noir et les boucles d'oreille de la création de la Coccinelle. Alors il obtiendra le pouvoir absolu. Et pourra voir tous ses rêves devenir réalité.

Jusqu'à présent, Chat avait continué d'avancer à pas feutrés jusqu'à lui, mais à l'entente de ces paroles, il s'est arrêté.

Tous ses rêves devenir réalité ? Le vœu de cet homme était de revoir sa femme ?

\- Adrien ?

À l'entente de son nom, ses oreilles se redressent sur sa tête. Comment connait-il son prénom ? Comment sait-il qu'il était Chat Noir ? Le connait-il hors de sa vie de super héro ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une seule de ses questions, que la voix du Papillon reprit à nouveau.

\- N'as-tu pas envie de revoir ta mère ?

Sa respiration se bloque au fond de sa gorge.

\- Ne veux-tu pas retrouver cette famille que tu as perdue ?

Le félin sert les dents. D'un seul coup, il se sent faible, son cœur le fait atrocement souffrir.

Il baisse son visage et ses yeux se retrouvent cachés par la peine ombre de la nuit.

Ladybug arrive en catastrophe dans la pièce. Les deux hommes sont face à face.

\- Ah Ladybug ! La salut le Papillon. Tu es venu me purifier ? Mais tu sais bien que je ne suis possédé par aucun Akuma ! Rit-il.

La jeune héroïne se met en position et appelle après son équipier.

\- Chat, tu es prêt à l'avoir ?

\- Chat, tu es prêt à voir tes rêves devenir réalité ? Surenchérit la voix de l'homme.

Le félin ne répond ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Son attitude inquiète la coccinelle qui fait un pas vers lui.

\- Chat ? Appelle-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Chat, veux-tu revoir ta mère ?

L'héroïne fait passer son regard du Papillon au félin, qui n'a toujours pas bougé de sa place. Il reste dans la même position. Les bras enfoncés sur les côtés et le visage bas.

\- Chat, tout va bien ? Demande-t-elle inquiète.

Le jeune héros sent son cœur se compresser de plus en plus dans sa cage thoracique.

Sa mère ? L'amour de sa vie ?

Elle va surement lui en vouloir pour toujours…

Ladybug secoue Chat Noir par les épaules. Il ne doit pas rester dans son état léthargique. Elle a besoin de lui pour combattre Papillon.

Lentement, il relève sa tête. Elle peut alors découvrir son visage, ses yeux sont rouges et des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

\- Désolé, entend-t-elle lui souffler.

Ladybug recule sous la surprise.

Son cœur lui crie que ce qui est en train de se passer n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, mais son esprit lui rappelle que tout est bien réel.

Elle saisit son yo-yo à sa ceinture et les deux héros se place l'un en face de l'autre. Chat Noir a prit son bâton et continue de la toiser de ses orbes vertes remplit de larmes.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez son partenaire, et elle a du mal à se dire qu'ils vont devoir se combattre l'un l'autre.

Le félin est le premier à se jeter sur elle. Dans son esprit, il peut entendre Plagg qui lui somme d'arrêter, mais il ne veut rien savoir.

Ils échangent des coups, et Ladybug ne l'a jamais vu se battre avec tant de hargne.

\- Chat, arrête ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ne cesse-t-elle de lui crier.

Le félin reste sourd à ses appels et ses larmes continuent de couler. Il fait taire la voix de Plagg qui lui dit se reprendre. Même dans son cerveau, cette petite voix continue de lui hurler que ce qu'il fait n'est pas bien, mais il finit par la rendre silencieuse.

Sur le côté, Papillon continue de voir les deux héros se battre avec un sourire satisfait.

Ladybug a toujours eut l'avantage sur lui. Elle parvient à lui faire lâcher son bâton et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mais le félin ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Avec agilité, il évite le fil de son yo-yo, parvient jusqu'à elle, et la plaque au sol.

Il maintient fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et fait pression de tout son poids pour la retenir.

Ladybug a peur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils travaillent ensemble, elle a peur de Chat Noir. Elle a peur de ce qu'il va lui faire, de ce qu'il va arriver et aucun baiser ne pourra ne pourra briser un quelconque charme, car cette fois-ci, Chat Noir est pleinement conscient de ce qu'il fait.

Les larmes n'ont cessé de couler de ses yeux verts et elles viennent maintenant couler sur ses joues à elle.

\- Très bien. Entame la voix posée du Papillon. Maintenant, prend lui son Miraculous.

\- Si une personne possède les deux Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, alors il obtiendra le pouvoir absolu et verra ses vœux les plus chers se réaliser ? Demande la voix rauque du jeune homme. C'est bien ça ?

Le papillon hoche positivement la tête.

\- Maintenant, prend lui ses boucles d'oreilles pour que l'on puisse faire revenir ta mère Adrien.

Ladybug le regarde les yeux écarquillés. Chat Noir s'appelle Adrien ? Comment le Papillon connait-il son prénom ? Est-ce qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis le début ?

Elle se sent blessée. Trahit par celui qu'elle croyait être son meilleur ami.

\- Ne fait pas ça !

Sa voix craque et la boule au fond de sa gorge ne cesse de grossir.

Délicatement, il se penche un peu plus au dessus d'elle. Un doigt griffu vient caresser son oreille et le bijou qu'elle porte.

Elle a fermé les yeux, et tente vainement de se détourner de lui. Elle peut sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou.

Va-t-il le faire ? Va-t-il vraiment lui retirer ses boucles d'oreilles pour les donner au Papillon ?

Elle a peur. Elle a tellement peur. Son corps entier tremble et elle est persuadée qu'il peut le sentir.

Dans un dernier élan de courage, elle soulève son visage et sa bouche vient effleurer le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Adrien, ne fait pas ça. Souffle-t-elle.

Ses yeux verts encore plein de larmes la regardent, surpris.

\- Adrien, tu n'es pas comme ça. Ajoute-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Pendant un moment, elle se perd dans l'intensité de son regard, avant qu'il ne se penche au dessus de son oreille.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance…Finit-il par dire. Et… je ne me fais pas confiance non plus.

Ladybug ne sait plus quoi penser.

Chat Noir se redresse et la dévisage.

\- Mais toi, je te fais confiance.

Au fond de lui, il entend Plagg qui ne cesse de lui dire que ce qu'il s'apprête à faire est une très mauvaise idée.

Ladybug continue de le fixer, le regard confus.

\- Quoi ?

Les actions qui suivent, arrivent tellement vite que son cerveau à du mal à prendre conscience des informations qui lui parviennent.

Chat Noir se redresse, l'entrainant avec lui. D'un geste souple, il retire la bague qu'il porte à l'annulaire droit. La magie le quitte le temps d'un éclair vert.

Ses yeux bleus s'écartent et elle ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'elle vient de découvrir que Chat Noir est Adrien Agreste ou parce qu'il a glissé sa bague à son propre annulaire.

Une nouvelle magie l'enveloppe et vient fusionner avec celle de Tikki.

Adrien se relève et protège ses yeux devant la lumière éblouissante que revoit Ladybug.

Dans son dos, il peut entendre Papillon enrager.

Quand la lumière s'estompe Ladybug n'est plus. Elle porte une tenue violette, et une aura de puissance l'entoure. Devant eux ne se tient plus une jeune fille, mais un être, quasiment égale à un Dieu.


	2. L'être tout puissant

_C'est ça être tout puissant_

Elle est parcourut de nouvelles sensations, toutes plus transcendantes les unes que les autres. Son corps dégage une puissante lumière. C'est existant et effrayant à la fois.

Elle n'est plus trop consciente de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Son corps flotte, comme posé sur un nuage et elle sait que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Elle est maintenant recouverte d'une toge blanche, ses pieds son nus, ses cheveux flottent inlassablement dans son cou. Elle sait que le moindre de ses sens a été multipliés par dix.

Des bribes de ce qui vient de lui arriver lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Chat avait glissé sa bague à son doigt. Elle avait obtenu le pouvoir absolu. À présent, elle était capable de tout. Qu'allait-elle faire de ce pouvoir ? Comment l'utiliser ?

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais Chat lui avait fait confiance là-dessus.

Après s'être observé un moment, elle relève son visage vers les deux personnes qui sont avec elle.

Le plus âgé tient le plus jeune par le col et le secoue avec véracité.

Le blond tente de se débattre, mais n'y parvient pas. Elle le voit peiner à respirer, tout en essayant de se dégager.

Elle **veut** que ça s'arrête.

Une sorte de bourrasque de vent, envoie l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il percute le mur et pousse un gémissement sous le choc. Le blond tombe lourdement au sol, mais il peut enfin respirer librement.

Sa simple volonté s'est réalisée. Alors c'est ça, le pouvoir absolu ?

L'homme l'appelle. Le fond de son esprit embrumé lui rappelle qu'il est son ennemi, qu'il s'appelle Papillon.

\- Ladybug…Gémit-il.

C'est son nom ? Ladybug ? Ne s'appelle-t-elle pas Marie ? Non, Marielle ? Marion ?

C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir. Elle **veut** savoir.

 _Marinette_.

Son pouvoir peut également lui apporter la connaissance ?

Ne prêtant plus attention à l'homme sur le sol, elle se tourne vers le garçon blond. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et ne la quittent pas. Avait-il peur d'elle ? Cette puissance qu'elle dégage, l'effrayait-elle ?

Le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage, lui indique tout autre.

\- Je te fais confiance. Affirme-t-il. Tu vas y arriver, comme au premier jour.

Elle **veut** aller vers lui. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas la sensation de marcher, son corps se déplace vers le garçon.

Des flashes reviennent dans son esprit. Le garçon en face d'elle est Chat Noir, mais aussi Adrien son camarade de classe. Tous ses souvenirs lui reviennent en tête, mais tout est fade. Il n'y a rien de rattaché à ces souvenirs. Aucune sensation, aucune émotion.

Pendant un moment, elle fixe ses yeux verts embués. Elle a l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Il est censé se passer quelque chose quand elle regarde dans ses yeux, mais là, il n'y a rien.

\- Ladybug ! Soupire une nouvelle fois le Papillon.

Elle se tourne vers lui pour qu'il ait son attention.

\- Ramène moi ma femme, s'il-te-plait ! La supplie-t-il.

C'est la première fois qu'elle voit son adversaire ainsi. Sa voix est cassée, il est soulevé par des sanglots et des larmes sont sur le point de tomber de ses yeux.

Elle connaît enfin le but pour lequel il a tant cherché à obtenir les miraculous depuis le début. C'est ça, qu'il veut réaliser. Il veut retrouver sa femme, pour enlever sa peine.

A-t-elle seulement ce pouvoir ? Une telle chose est-elle possible sur sa simple volonté ? Est-elle capable de ramener les morts et ceux qui ont disparut ?

_Est-ce une bonne chose ?_

Il n'est pas bon de revenir sur le passé, on ne peut changer les choses, juste parce qu'elles nous ont blessés, qu'elles ne nous ont pas plu. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec, à oublier la peine.

Elle regarde l'homme sur le sol. Le coup a été violent et il a du mal à se redresser.

Personne ne mérite de vivre dans la tristesse. C'est d'ailleurs son rôle, en tant que Ladybug, de libérer les victimes des akumas, en les purifiant et en leur faisant oublier leur peine. À chaque combat, elle s'est évertuée à ramener la joie dans les cœurs de ceux qui étaient abattus.

C'est ce qu'elle **veut** pour lui aussi. Papillon est un homme comme tous les autres. Il a ses faiblesses et ses manquements. Elle **veut** qu'il soit heureux.

Son regard se porte à nouveau sur son équipier.

Lorsqu'elle a combattu contre Chat, elle a ressentit toute sa détresse. Lui aussi a été blessé, mais il lui a fait confiance pour tout arranger.

Elle **ne veut pas** qu'ils vivent tous les deux dans le passé pour toujours. Elle **veut** les libérer de leurs tourments.

Elle **veut** qu'il laisse derrière eux leur passé pour aller vers l'avenir.

Sous ses yeux, les deux hommes se courbent, comme si une douleur les traversait. Se prenant la tête entre les mains et gémissant fortement.

L'homme se courbe et happe l'air, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis qu'elle voit le jeune garçon serrer les dents en refoulant un grognement.

Elle recule et retourne au chevet du blond.

\- Adrien ? Demande-t-elle.

Il relève son visage, essoufflé et a un sourire pour elle.

\- Je vais bien, lui souffle-t-il. Son poing se serre sur sa poitrine. Je vais bien, réitère-t-il.

Elle ne se préoccupe plus du Papillon, qui est dans son dos. La seule chose à laquelle ses pupilles s'accrochent, ce sont celles de son ami.

Pourtant, il y a quelque chose dans cet échange de tellement froid et impersonnel. Il manque de la chaleur dans son cœur, des frissons sur sa peau.

Elle a perdu quelque chose d'important en obtenant ce pouvoir et elle s'en rend compte maintenant. Tout lui est possible, sur sa simple volonté, une simple parole et la chose est. Cela aurait pu suffire à beaucoup. Un tel pouvoir, une telle puissance.

Néanmoins, ses yeux posés sur le visage rassurant du garçon, lui font comprendre ce qu'elle rate.

Elle a perdu son humanité. Elle a perdu ses sentiments, sa compassion, son empathie, l'amour. Tout ce qui fait d'elle, ce qu'elle est. Elle ne pourra plus jamais aimer Adrien. Elle ne pourra plus jamais rire avec Chat Noir.

Va-t-elle rester comme ça pour toujours ?

C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Si elle ne parvient pas à quitter cet état, tout ce qu'elle aime dans la vie ne lui sera plus jamais accessible. Ses yeux papillonnent et ses mains s'agitent. Des visages flash dans son esprit. Ces parents, Alya, Nino, le reste de ses camarades et enfin Chat Noir, Adrien…

Adrien lui a fait confiance pour tout régler et le sourire qu'il porte, continu à lui faire comprendre qu'il croit toujours en elle.

Alors elle **ne veut pas** , elle ne veut pas rester ainsi ! Ces choses ne l'intéressent pas. Elle **veut** pouvoir ressentir l'amour de son équipier, elle **veut** être digne de sa confiance.

Tout autour d'elle se met à tourner. C'est tout juste si elle voit Adrien se précipiter vers elle. Il y eut une lumière intense, puis ce fut le noir absolu.

Adrien la retient juste à temps quand elle s'écroule sur le sol.

\- Ladybug ! Ladybug ! S'exclame-t-il en se précipitant sur elle.

Se mettant à genoux à ses côtés, il pose sa tête sur ses jambes.

La peine ombre l'empêche de bien la distinguer, il remarque néanmoins les petits êtres magiques, étalés à ses côtés.

Avec précipitation, il ramasse le Chat Noir.

-Plagg ? Appelle-t-il faiblement.

Il le dépose à côté de la jeune fille avant de ramasser plus délicatement la rouge.

\- Coccinelle ? Souffle-t-il doucement.

Ce doit certainement être le kwami de Ladybug.

Et dire que tout ça est de sa faute. Si sa Lady ne revient pas, ce sera entièrement de sa faute. Si Plagg ne se réveille pas, c'est à cause de lui.

Un rayon de lune pénètre dans la pièce, et la lumière vient se poser sur le visage délicat de Ladybug.

C'est à cet instant qu'il la reconnait. Marinette. Il a infligé ça à Marinette….

Les larmes se mettent de nouveau à couler. Il soulève la jeune fille, la serre contre son torse et pose son front contre le sien.

\- Marinette, réveilles-toi, s'il-te-plait. Implore-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Dans l'ombre de la pièce, le Papillon observe la scène. Sans bouger, sans parler. Il retire violemment son miraculous et le laisse tomber au sol. Noroo se matérialise dans l'air à côté de l'objet, au pied de son maître.

Il n'y eut pas un échange de regard, aucune parole prononcée, ni même un au revoir.

Juste comme il était apparut dans la vie du kwami, l'homme disparut dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Lentement, elle ouvre les yeux et la lumière du jour vient l'agresser. Elle veut bouger, mais bien vite, elle se rend compte qu'elle est vidée de toutes ses forces.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Lui intime une voix douce.

Elle tourne ses yeux en direction de la personne, mais seul un visage flou lui parvient.

Elle souffle, avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Son cerveau lui rappelle les événements qui ont eut lieu. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres en repensant à ce qu'elle a vécu.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiète la voix.

Cette fois-ci, elle la reconnait comme étant la voix de Chat, ou plutôt d'Adrien. Son cœur se réchauffe, son ventre se tord, un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle a retrouvé ses émotions.

\- Non, je vais bien. Lui répond-t-elle d'une voix abimée, mais incroyablement joyeuse.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau et le monde lui apparaît net. Le lieu lui est familier. C'est une chambre de l'appartement de Maître Fu. Comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Est-ce Adrien qui l'a porté jusque là ?

Le jeune homme est assit à ses côtés, sur le lit. Il l'observe inquiet et tente d'avoir un sourire rassurant sur le visage. S'il avait été en Chat Noir, certainement ses oreilles auraient été collées sur sa tête.

Il la voit essayer de se redresser, alors il l'accompagne dans son geste, pour qu'elle se mette à l'aise.

Une fois en position assise, Marinette lui sourit à son tour. Il n'ose pas soutenir son regard. Le poids de ce qu'il lui a fait subir est bien trop lourd.

\- Je… Commence-t-il. Je suis désolé, craque sa voix.

Il soulève délicatement sa main et la caresse avec son pouce.

Ses épaules s'affaissent un peu plus et son dos se courbe.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Une fois de plus, il est en train de pleurer et Marinette se met à penser que son Chaton a beaucoup trop pleuré ces dernières heures.

Avec son peu de force, elle l'attire à elle et il vient sangloter contre sa poitrine.

Elle le berce un moment. Avant que ses larmes se mettent elle aussi à couler.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Finit-elle par souffler.

Il se relève soudainement surprit.

\- Mais tout est de MA faute ! Appuie-t-il. Je n'aurai pas dû me laisser aller. J'aurai du résister, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait ! Je t'ai tourné le dos !

Au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, il s'est reculé d'elle pour finir par se tenir debout. Il est comme paniqué, ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains et s'ébouriffe sans cesse les cheveux.

\- Tu avais besoin d'aide, commence-t-elle, et tu m'as fais confiance. Tu m'as fait confiance pour t'aider. Finit-elle par lui sourire.

Il stoppe tout mouvement et se tourne lentement vers elle.

\- Tu n'es pas resté du côté du Papillon. Tu m'as fait confiance. Et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Sa bouche s'ouvre, mais aucun son n'en sort.

Ils restent un moment dans le silence à se fixer. Il a les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Elle a le visage pâle, les yeux fatigués et les lèvres sèches. Ils ne sont pas beaux à voir. Pourtant, ils ont l'impression, l'un comme l'autre, d'avoir la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde en face d'eux.

Ce n'est pas la révélation qu'ils s'étaient imaginés.

Adrien rêvait d'un petit événement intime, en haut de la tour Eiffel, après une de leur patrouille. Marinette avait pensé à instant solennelle, en présence de Maître Fu.

Mais ce qui était arrivé, était arrivé. Maintenant, ils étaient juste soulagés de voir que la personne en qui ils avaient le plus confiance, était déjà proche d'eux depuis le début.

Un ronflement à côté les fit sursauter.

Marinette suivit la direction des yeux d'Adrien pour voir trois kwamis, qui dorment sur une couverture, leur miraculous respectif posé à côté.

\- Ils vont bien ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant d'un geste de la tête les êtres magiques.

Il a un petit sourire, qui la fait fondre une fois de plus, avant de répondre.

\- Ils sont épuisés, mais ils n'ont rien.

Elle note le kwami violet. C'est certainement celui du Papillon. Chat avait-il réussit à le stopper ?

\- Tu as arrêté le Papillon ? Lui demande-t-elle.

Il hoche négativement la tête.

\- Non. Il a simplement disparut…

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Adrien reste à bonne distance de la jeune fille. Il n'ose plus avancer vers elle et s'occupe en frottant ses mains. Il a tout à fait conscience de ce que la jeune fille à fait pour lui. Elle avait réussit à le sauver de sa détresse. Il peut le sentir dans son cœur. La peine n'est plus. Penser à sa mère ne le fait plus avoir mal comme avant, au contraire les souvenirs le rendent mélancolique, mais il n'en souffre pas.

Il s'humidifie les lèvres puis finit par parler.

\- Merci, Marinette.

Elle lui jette un regard incrédule pendant une fraction de seconde. Il porte ses mains à son cœur avant de continuer.

\- Pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Il voit sur le visage de sa Lady un sourire rayonnant et son ventre se tord devant ce spectacle.

\- Je dois aussi te remercier. C'est ta confiance qui m'a fait tenir bon quand j'étais dans cette état bizarre.

Le rouge lui monte aux oreilles, alors il passe une main dans sa nuque. Le jeune garçon se sent ridicule de recevoir un tel compliment alors que c'était lui, qui avait placé son équipière dans cette situation. Mais il sent la sincérité dans sa voix et cela réchauffe son cœur.

Marinette l'observe du coin de l'œil. Elle est tellement rassurée que tout soit finit et elle espère de tout cœur qu'Adrien sera heureux à partir de maintenant.

Son regard note chaque détail chez le garçon, détails qu'elle associe maintenant à Chat. C'est son meilleur ami, celui que son cœur à choisit.

Sa chaleur lui manque déjà. Elle veut qu'il revienne contre elle. Et cette fois-ci, elle n'a aucun pouvoir pour faire sa volonté, si elle veut que la chose arrive, elle va devoir la provoquer.

\- Adrien. Appelle-t-elle faiblement.

Il tourne précipitamment la tête.

\- Oui ?

Elle lui fait signe de la main pour qu'il vienne jusqu'à elle. Timidement, il s'avance et s'assoit de nouveau sur le bord du lit.

Il la dévore du regard, elle peut le sentir et la chose la fait rougir.

La brune prend sa main dans la sienne et la caresse tendrement, comme il l'a fait auparavant pour elle.

\- Je suis soulagée de voir que tu vas bien. Murmure-t-elle.

Adrien se penche un peu plus vers elle.

\- Moi aussi, ajoute-t-il en plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Son front vient se coller contre le sien et leurs yeux se ferment. Savourant simplement la présence de l'autre.

D'un accord tacite, Adrien s'allonge à côté de la jeune fille, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Marinette se love contre son torse, bercer par sa respiration régulière, tandis que leur jambes s'entrecroisent dans un méli-mélo.

Tous deux ferment les yeux et finissent par s'endormir, baignant dans le confort de savoir l'autre tout près d'eux.

Quand maître Fu passe la tête par la porte, quelques minutes plus tard, il trouve les deux héros, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dormant paisiblement. Ils ont accomplit leur mission, ils peuvent à présent se reposer.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision alors que Wazz vient flotter à ces côtés.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit maître, mais vous avez très bien choisit.

Le vieillard passe une main sur son bouc.

\- Ces deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre, sourit-il en refermant la porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [..] car c'est toi [Dieu] qui as créé toutes choses, et c'est à cause de ta volonté qu'elles étaient et qu'elles furent créées. Apocalypse 4 v11
> 
> Je me suis inspiré d'un verset pour l'aspect "tout puissant" de Marinette, donc pas de grand geste, ni de rayon laser, juste de la volonté ^^
> 
> J'espère que cette suite aura été à la hauteur de la première partie !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

**Author's Note:**

> Vous êtes toujours là ? Oui, c'est la fin... Vous avez le droit de me haïr... Désolé pour tout ça...
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
